Wild Horses
by Sjearsjel
Summary: A sort of semi-POV Songfic idea I thought up after listening to this song for a while. Yukina, Mukuro, and Keiko think about the concept of freedom in the past and the future


______

**Wild Horses**

A sort of semi-POV Songfic idea I thought up after listening to this song for a while. Yukina, Mukuro, and Keiko think about the concept of freedom in the past and the future.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho" or it's characters or the song "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

_I feel these four walls closing in, face up against the glass, I'm looking out,_

_Is this my life I'm wondering, it happened so fast how do I turn this thing around,_

_Is this the bed I chose to make, it's greener pasture I'm thinking about,_

_Wide open spaces far away…_

After my brother had been exiled I needed to search for him, I needed to know who he was. My people, the ice apparitions had turned on him, without a chance to see what he would be. It was like the only way for them to survive were to surround their own hearts in ice. I felt distant from them, so I left. My search had come to a horrible halt when I was captured by a greedy human. I was tortured by him and his men. When I was alone, I would sit by the window and long for myself to join the birds that would fly freely to my window. They were not chained down nor caged, they could roam anywhere and everywhere. If only that was me. But I am enclosed in cold walls, they took away my freedom. I could only dream of being on the other side of these walls those days I was locked away in that tower by myself. Until one day, the Spirit Detective Yusuke, and his friends, came to save me from my prison. They succeeded, and I was once more able to have my own direction.

_All I want is the wind in my hair,_

_To face the fear but not be scared_

I was granted my freedom, and I was happy one again. Never again was my spirit to be locked in a cage. I have formed bonds and friendships with the people I have met and I am always joyful around them. This is how I indented to life my life; happy and free.

_Wild horses I want to be like you,_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too,_

_Wish I could reckless love like I'm longing to,_

_I want to run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses_

Being happy was the least of my problems when my freedom had been taken away.

_I see the girl I want to be_

_Riding bareback, care-free along the shore,_

_If only that someone was me_

_Jumping head-first, head-long without a thought_

_To act and down the consequence_

_How I wish it could be that easy_

_But fear surrounds me like a fence_

_I want to break free_

When I was very young, my life was that of a slave. My spirit and freedom bond by chains in an enclosed space. What was I to do other than sit in my loneliness and feel my spirit become empty. I would try, it seemed daily to free myself from the shackles around my wrists and feet. Constantly banging them against a cold, hard surface, desperately waiting for the crackle of freedom in the metal chains. There was fear in my heart so I darned not to try and escape. But one day , I gave up. I gave up waiting around for my freedom, I had to act myself. I'm not sure what provoked my decision but it was probably a glimmer of hope. I went forth with my plan and luckily escaped my compound, never to look back, I just kept on running.

_All I want is the wind in my hair,_

_To face the fear but not feel scared._

_Wild horses I want to be like you,_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too,_

_Wish I could reckless love like I'm longing to,_

_I want to run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses_

I was perhaps the only one who could see past his damages and see who he really was inside. A hero and a protector.

_I want to run too…_

_Recklessly emboundening myself before you,_

_I want to open up my heart,_

_Tell him how I feel_

When you know someone for a long time you know them inside and out, and he was no exception. A tough guy on the outside but someone who has a tender side on the inside. Most of my friends think of me as crazy to think of this tough guy as someone who has feelings, but it's always been better for me to brush off their comments. Even though I would often my very upset with him, the stupid things he did, I would always seem to find myself forgetting it all because only one thing mattered to me. I loved him. I felt like he seemed to know but I could never be sure. He was gone most of the time on missions so I never had a lot of time to talk. I knew that I would get my chance though, if I would just keep trying.

_Wild horses I want to be like you,_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too,_

_Wish I could reckless love like I'm longing to,_

_I want to run with the wild horses,_

_Run with the wild horses,_

_Run with the wild horses_

I finally had my chance when he came home after years spent on a mission. I never gave up hope of seeing him again, even though some days I wanted to. When we finally met again was when a felt a sense of freedom, knowing that what I have longed for was in my arms

_I want to run with the wild horses._

* * *

__

**Author's Note**: This little piece took me a bit to write. I thought it up after listening to this song for a bit and wanted to make it for the girls of YYH. I enjoy songfics and hopefully will be writing more. I picked these three because I thought I could tie them into the sections of the song. Now don't freak if anything in here is not 100% accurate to YHH but I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
